


Waiting Game

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU RyuuMasa for hc_bingo! Warnings for illness, needles/syringes, and ott evil businesses that are okay with killing people. Um, I promise, this is a hopeful fic with a happy (ish) ending. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

Title: Waiting Game  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Illness, needles/syringes, businesses being evil and okay with killing people?  
Summary: AU. For hc_bingo, prompts are 'fall from grace,' 'caught in a robbery,' 'pandemics and epidemics,' and WILD CARD 'death.' Liberal interpretation of the prompts.

There really wasn’t much to do except wait for him to come home.

It wasn’t like Ryuuji had tried to distract himself from the chill in his bones, or how his whole body ached. He’d tried reading, but his vision kept blurring. Then he’d tried sleeping, but his coughing kept him awake. So all he could really do was shiver in bed and wait for sempai to come home.

And it was terribly frustrating being this sick, but a lot of people were sick right now. Vaglass was working around the clock for a solution, so all he could do was be patient, and hope he wouldn’t die.

He missed school. And going out, and feeling something other than horrible. But there was no point in wanting things he currently couldn't have. He just had to focus on now, and getting better.

And hope he wouldn’t die.

Ryuuji did his best to sit up when he heard the door to their apartment slam open and shut. Sure enough, sempai stomped into the bedroom a moment later, carrying some sort of briefcase. “You shouldn’t be in here,” Ryuuji warned, for whatever good it would do. “The doctor said that I could be contagious--”

“You can’t hurt me.” Sempai’s eyes were shadowed as he grabbed Ryuuji’s arm. “They won’t be able to hurt you anymore, either.” And he pulled out a-- a syringe from the case, and Ryuuji would’ve yanked his arm back except he wasn’t strong enough anymore to fight sempai’s grasp, but he did manage a yell when the needle pricked his skin, and…

And he could breathe.

He was still terribly weak, but he could breathe, and focus a bit more. “Sempai, what was in that?”

“That,” sempai said with a grim smile as he packed the needle away, “is the antidote to the fake disease the Vaglass company cooked up.”

“Excuse me?” Ryuuji managed to sit up while sempai started tossing clothes and books in a suitcase. “Why would they do that, it makes no sense to make half the city deathly ill just so--”

“It does when the new CEO is a little shit stain that has no problem killing people to increase his profits from selling the cure once he’s sure they’ll pay whatever price he asks.” Sempai grabbed J from under the bed, and after a little struggling, got him in the cat carrier in the closet. “Luckily for you, he has an evil secretary who has no qualms stealing from his boss to save his boyfriend.” Sempai made a face. “Well, ex-boss. Pretty certain I’m fired now.”

This was so much to process, so Ryuuji opted to focus strictly on how it affected his sempai for now. “Fired at the very least.” He’d never suspected that Vaglass would do something on this grand a scale, but he was aware that they didn’t tolerate traitors. At all. “Sempai, they‘ll kill you if they find you.”

“Um, yeah, I know, what do you think I’m doing, planning for a vacation?” J meowed again as sempai put the carrier on the bed. “You know how my ex works for the government? I made the sense to call him first. He’s already arranged a safe house for me while they sue Vaglass’s ass.” He leaned in, taking Ryuuji’s face in his hands. “I’ll call you as soon as it’s safe, I swear.”

“You won’t have to.” It took calling on reserves of strength Ryuuji wasn’t aware he still had, but he got out of bed. “I’m going with you.”

“Ryuuji, they don’t know about you. And if you come, you’re putting yourself--”

“At risk, I know.” He actually felt a bit better, now that he was moving. He slipped a jacket over his pajamas, then a change of clothes and his book bag (he put his shoes and toothbrush in before slinging it over his shoulder). That was all he needed, really. “But I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“Hell.” Sempai kissed him briefly, urgently. “But okay. Hold onto my waist, because my hands are gonna be full of suitcases and evil cats.”

“Understood.” It took some effort, but they made it to the car.

Neither of them spoke as sempai drove them to… wherever they’d be safe. Even J didn’t complain as much as he usually did when they took him along on drives.

Ryuuji didn’t like it. He didn’t like not knowing if they’d be safe, if sempai or J would be caught and hurt, if not killed.

But then sempai took Ryuuji's hand as he turned a corner, squeezing gently. Ryuuji squeezed back. He’d waited before, he could wait now.


End file.
